ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Upchuck
'Upchuck '''is Ben's Perk and Murk Gourmand form. Bio Appearance *'Ben 10: 'Short, fat, round alien with light green skin. Has a dark green patch on the top of his head. Has six light green bumps going down his back, six gills on his face, and a tail. Has black eyes with white pupils. Wears a black suit with an open stomach and white sleeves. The Omnitrix is on his wrist. *'Ben 10: Alien Force: 'Similar to Ben 10. Skin is now dark green, with a tan stomach and face and dark spots on his back, head, and limbs. Bumps are dark green. Has green eyes. Is naked. The Omnitrix is on his stomach. *'Ultimate Alien: 'Same as Alien Force. *'Heroes United: 'Similar to Alien Force. Is wrinkly and less round. Two gills are longer than the other and touch his mouth. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Perk): 'Similar to Ben 10. Is naked, and has dark green skin where his suit was. Pupils are now green. The Omnitrix is on his stomach. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Murk): 'Similar to Alien Force. Eyes have a thicker outline. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Young): 'Similar to Ben 10. Pupils are now green. Suit no longer covers his feet. *'Gwen: 'Same as Alien Force. *'Ben 23 (Vomit Man): 'Similar to Omniverse Young. Skin tones are more blue. Pupils are blue. *'Mad Ben: 'Similar to Omniverse Perk. Has Murk's colors. Pupils are orange. Wears a black helmet with orange goggles and a spike on the top, and grey chest/shoulder armor with orange spikes. Powers *Upchuck can eat almost anything. *Upchuck can spit out what he has eaten, or convert it into energy. *Upchuck has four long, sticky, stretchy tongues. Appearances Total: 27 (23 by Ben) Total Time: 14min33s/873s (12min1s/721s by Ben) Ben 10 S3E13 The Visitor (Perk) - 1min16s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (Perk) - 39s S4E8 Ben 4 Good Buddy (Perk) - 54s S4E12 Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 (Perk) - 1min8s Total: 4 (4 by Ben) Total Time: 3min57s/237s (3min57s/237s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force S2E11 War of the Worlds: Part 1 (Murk) - 22s S3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 (Murk) - 37s S3E9 In Charm's Way (Murk) - 31s Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Time: 1min30s/90s (1min30s/90s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E2 Duped (Murk) - 50s S3E1 The Purge (Murk) - 35s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Gwen, Murk) - 1min37s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (Murk) - 17s Total: 4 (3 by Ben) Total Time: 3min19s/199s (1min42s/102s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S2E9 Store 23 (Murk) - 2s S3E3 Tummy Trouble (Perk) x3 - 1min8s S3E3 Tummy Trouble (Murk) - 5s S3E10 Evil's Encore (Young Ben, Perk) - 1min43s S4E8 A Fistful of Brains (Perk) - 2s S4E9 For a Few Brains More (Perk) - 29s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Ben 23, Vomit Man, Perk) - 19s S6E5 The Rooters of All Evil (Perk) - 51s S6E7 No Honor Among Bros (Perk) - 21s S6E8 Universe Vs. Tennyson (Perk) - 4s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Ben 23, Vomit Man, Perk) - 6s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Mad Ben, Perk) - 30s S8E1 From Hedorium to Eternity (Young Ben, Perk) - 6s S8E10 A New Dawn (Perk) - 1s Total: 16 (13 by Ben) Total Time: 5min47s/347s (4min52s/292s by Ben) Comics Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 9 (5 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim, Perk) - 4 panels Joyrides: Down in the Dumps (Perk) - 5 panels Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 9 (5 by Ben) Statistics *Upchuck is the 19th alien to appear in the series. *Upchuck is the 19th alien to appear in Ben 10. *Upchuck is the 12th alien to appear in Alien Force. *Upchuck is the 9th alien to appear in Ultimate Alien. *Upchuck is the 45th alien to appear in Omniverse. *Upchuck is the 16th most used alien. *Upchuck is the 12th most used alien in Ben 10. *Upchuck is the 11th most used alien in Alien Force. *Upchuck is the 15th most used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Upchuck is the 7th most used alien in Omniverse. Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (DS Only) *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game (DS/3DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS Only) First Lines *'OS: '"What's this thing supposed to do?" - The Visitor *'AF: '"Everbody! Hit it together! On three! One, two, three!" - War of the Worlds: Part 1 *'UA: '"This...is a lot less fun than I thought it would be." - Duped *'OV Teen: '"Just my big eater." - Tummy Trouble *'OV Young: '''"Aw, my hand slipped!" - Evil's Encore Subpages *Upchuck/Gallery of Variants *Upchuck/Gallery *Upchuck/Gallery of Scenes *Upchuck/Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Eating Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Voiced by Dave Wittenburg Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Gourmands